Stand by your Bun
by frithislord
Summary: It's a short sweet little wildehopps one shot. Based on an episode of Alvin and the Chipmunks reboot. With a wildehopps twist.


Hi there, frithislord here. With a Zootopia one shot. Based off an episode of a Alvin and the Chipmunks reboot. Enjoy.

000

Stand by your Bun

000

It as been a year since the 'Night Howler' case has been solved and Nick and Judy being partners. Not to mention the two poster child's of the ZPD.

Despite all was safe and no fear in Zootopia. There are those who still won't forgive.

000

Judy was on her way to Chef Bogo's office to deliver her and Nick's police reports of their last arrest. But something stop the bunny in her tracks.

"What a fraud!"

The rabbit's ears shot up at that statement. The noise came from around the corner in the break room. Judy stayed behind the corner to hear what was being said. She never approved of eavesdropping, but something took over. Call it curiosity.

It was a lioness and a female antelope. And they were talking about Judy.

"I know right?" Asked the female antelope. "I mean how does a tiny little bunny. Get a job that is designed for big mammals like us?"

"Well. Rabbits do have a lot of litters. So most likely she is a slut. Since she's too small she probably done some other sexual favors. If you know what I mean." The lioness said.

Judy couldn't believe her ears. That other mammals think this way about her. She's never done anything sexual. She's still a virgin. Her back still on the wall on the corner. Sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees. As she begin to silently cry.

"And what she said about predators being all savages." The lioness continued. "And she goes around talking about how we shouldn't have backward attitudes about one another and she pulls that. What a hypocrite."

"That's nothing compared to what she did to Officer Wilde." That sentence made Judy's ears shoot up.

"I mean blackmailing him, dragging him all over the city. Nearly getting him killed. Then says all predators are savages and threatening with fox repellant. Despicable! How can he stand to be around her."

Judy's chest began to hurt. Every hurtful word about her. But nothing compared to how bad she felt of what she did to Nick. She never TRULY forgave herself for it. Her bottom lips began to Trimble as she continued to cry silently. Only harder.

"I swear. If it was up to me I-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Said a voice interrupting to two gossiping girls.

Judy quick turned her head around the corner to see who it was. It was Nick.

Nick heard every word till he couldn't stomach it no more.

"Um... I'm sorry. But are you two horrible mammals or did someone piss in your Cheerios?" Nick said in an annoyed tone.

"Um...excuse you?" The lioness sarcastically asked with her paw on her hip.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm not the ones farting out the mouth." Nick responded making the girls mad and Judy silently giggle.

"Judy is not a slut. She is pure, kind, she's trustworthy and she worked hard to get were she is." Nick continued. "What she lacks in size and streath. She makes up for it in wits and skill. And you know what? Everyone likes her. Everyone except you two."

"How can you defend her, after she did to you?" The antelope asked being dumbfounded at the fox defending the bunny that wronged him.

"She made a mistake. A BIG one." Nick answered. "And yes. She hurt me bad. But she didn't want to hurt me or anyone. She said she was sorry and she learned from that mistake. And She'll never repeat it again. Nobody is prefect okay. Can you two look in the mirror and say you're prefect and you've never made mistakes?"

The two girls looked at each other in silence. Absorbing what fox said and started thinking about the things they said about Judy.

"If anything. If every mammal in the world was like Judy. The world will be a better place." Nick finished walked away.

Judy's heart fluttered. Her tears of sadness turned tears of joy. At this wonderful fox. Who stood up for her.

An hour later. Nick was about to walk out the door after clocking out for the day. But felt little arms wrap around his belly.

"Carrots? What are you doing?" Nick asked in a cheerful manner.

"Just glad you are in my life. And how much I love you." She answered.

Nick gave his signature sly smile. "Well. I do my best carrot cake."

"Dumb fox"

"Sly bunny"

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you guys think. Please leave a comment. You guys are awesome.


End file.
